whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Mage: The Ascension books
Exact release dates are not known at this time. First Edition 1993 August * Mage: The Ascension Rulebook, Mage Storytellers Screen November * December * , Loom of Fate, Technocracy: Progenitors 1994 * Unknown date: Truth Until Paradox April * April 22: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book June * June 10: July * July 8: August * August 13: Technocracy: Iteration X September * September 16: Verbena Tradition Book October * December * Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book, Sons of Ether Tradition Book 1995 - Year of the Hunter * , Technocracy: New World Order Second Edition 1995 - Year of the Hunter * Mage: The Ascension Second Edition, Hidden Lore, , Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal, Halls of the Arcanum, Mage Tarot Deck 1996 * Technocracy: Void Engineers * March ** Celestial Chorus Tradition Book, Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * May ** Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * August ** * October ** Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * December ** The Road to Hell 1997 - Year of the Ally * January ** Mage Chronicles Volume 1 * February ** Dreamspeakers Tradition Book * March ** Euthanatos Tradition Book * May ** * ''July ** Order of Hermes Tradition Book * September ** Technocracy: Syndicate, World of Darkness: Sorcerer * November ** Mage Chronicles Volume 2 ** The Ascension Warrior 1998 - Year of the Lotus * January ** Technomancer's Toybox * March ** Technocracy Assembled 1 * April ** April 16: War in Heaven * June ** Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade Rulebook (see Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade books) * July ** July 16: Traditions Gathered I: Songs of Science * October ** October 29: Digital Web 2.0 * November ** November 19: 1999 - Year of the Reckoning * January ** Tales of Magick: Dark Adventure ** January 22: Traditions Gathered II: Blood and Dreams * May ** May 24: Traditions Gathered III: Swords of Faith * June ** June 25: * August ** August 16: * September ** September 2: The Spirit Ways * October ** October 7: Masters of the Art Revised Edition 2000 - Year of Revelations * January ** January 3: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition * February ** February 21: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition (limited) * March ** Mage Chronicles Volume 3 ** March 6: Mage Storytellers Companion ** March 20: * June ** Technocracy Assembled 2 ** June 26: Dead Magic * July ** July 24: * September ** September 18: Truth Until Paradox Second Edition * October ** Akashic Brotherhood Tattoos, Celestial Chorus Tattoos, Cult of Ecstasy Tattoos, Dreamspeakers Tattoos, Euthanatos Tattoos, Order of Hermes Tattoos, Sons of Ether Tattoos, Verbena Tattoos, Virtual Adept Tattoos, Hollow Ones Tattoos, Mage Candle ** October 2: ** October 16: * December ** Art of Mage: The Ascension, Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition T-Shirt L, Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition T-Shirt XL, Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition T-Shirt XXL 2001 - Year of the Scarab * February ** February 5: ** February 19: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition Quickstart * March ** March 5: ** March 19: Laws of Ascension (limited) (see also: Mind's Eye Theatre books) * April ** April 16: Mage Tarot Deck Revised ** April 30: Lost Paths: Ahl-i-Batin & Taftâni * June ** June 11: * August ** August 6: Guide to the Traditions * September ** September 17: *** *** Mage Lighter * November ** November 12: 2002 - Year of the Damned * January ** January 14: Convention Book: Iteration X * February ** Predator & Prey: Mage * March ** March 18: * April ** April 1: * July ** July 1: * September ** September 30: Dark Ages: Mage Rulebook (see Dark Ages books) * November ** November 11: ** November 25: Manifesto: Transmissions from the Rogue Council 2003 - Time of Judgment * February ** February 3: * March ** March 3: * April ** April 14: Mage: Ethergoggles ** April 28: * July ** July 7: * August ** August 11: * September ** September 1: * October ** October 20: * November ** November 3: * December ** December 1: 2004 - Time of Judgment * March ** March 1: , Mage: Judgment Day Category:Mage: The Ascension Category:Game Books